Who Are My Ancestors?
by Kii Wii Fr00t
Summary: Modern Day. Our hero is living a normal life, until he meets a young girl...Sorry about message at end of Chpt. 2. Zelda Timeline On YoutTube, top video.
1. The Start Of An Adventure

"Shut up. Just, shut up."

He was quite annoyed by the fact that his sister, despite being two years younger than him and a girl, had just beaten him in an arm wrestle. She was now mocking him, and soon their little wood cabin that they lived in with their Grandmother Cassoria would be alive with an upbeat argument between the two siblings.

"Hey, Link, wanna go again? I'll go easy on you this time!"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up? Anyway, I let you win."

"You sooo didn't!"

"I can't be bothered with this Aryll. I gotta go meet Jeorth. He's got a wicked new album that he said I can borrow."

"Yeah, whatever. I bet he doesn't. You're just embarrassed that I beat you."

"No! I let you win! And he does have the album, he got it yesterday."

"He just got a new a new album and he's letting you borrow it already? What album is it anyway?"

"Infinity On High. Fall Out Boy."

"Huh, crap."

"Well, screw you then."

And with that he snatched his green trenchcoat off of the intricately carved coat stand his father Zacharias had carved before he went on a quest to find the Master Sword. It had only been a month but Link and his Grandmother were already getting worried about how long he'd been travelling the globe for. He was searching for the Master Sword to wipe all remaining minions of the evil Ganondorf from the face of Gaia after a drunken Moblin had murdered his wife late one night. Link had tried to stop him, but he could be a "stubborn bastard" to quote his business partner and left the family promising to "be back soon". Link was thinking about Zacharias' departure as he walked down the steps from his house, and he started to get angry at his father. He had left to find some legendary sword that no-one was even sure existed, and even if he did find it, he wouldn't be able to use it without getting arrested due to the law introduced in 1976 that states "Any person whose ancestor was a follower of Ganondorf shall be able to live in peace within the community. Such people will have the same rights as any other of the races living in community.". Link wasn't worried about his Father getting arrested though. He knew that although Zach had a very short fuse, he would eventually calm down after a while and he would soon be back, looking very sheepish as he usually did after over reacting, probably having grown a beard, and would beg Cassoria for forgiveness, and she would accept him with a "tut tut" and a "you are a fool, aren't you?". Link tried to push this out of his mind. It was windy and his long blonde fringe was blowing in his eyes. He brushed it away with his hand and accidentally thought about how much he missed his mother. It was a foolish thing to do because it always made him cry and he hated to cry in public. Luckily, it was dark so there was barely anyone out and they wouldn't be able to see him with tears in his eyes anyway, unless they came up to him and looked directly into his face. His hair blew into his eyes and he cursed himself for forgetting his trademark green beanie style hat. It was then that he saw a short, wide figure ahead of him, waving and calling. It was Jeorth, a Goron. His short round figure and rough back gave the impression that he was a rock with legs, which, essentially, he was. He was dressed in jeans, a think hooded jumper and a pair of Vans skate shoes.

"Yo Link. You alright?"

"Pissed off with Dad."

"Ah. Heard from him then?"

"No, just thinking about him. So, who else we meeting tonight?"

"Well, Zarck is coming, and Treequin may show up, he's grounded but he's gonna try to get out."

"Cool."

There was an awkward silence for about two minutes, and then Link said:

"Do I look like my Dad? I mean, at all?"

"A bit, you kinda have his chin and nose, but you look more like your… er…"

"My Mum?"

"Err… Yeah… Sorry man, didn't mean to bring it up…"

"Nah, don't be. You didn't bring it up anyway, I did. Oh, is it okay if I borrow the new Fall Out Boy album off you to burn to my PC? I told my sis that's why I was coming out."

"Yeah, sure. But I'll need it back tomorrow."

"Yeah, no prob. Hey look, I think it's Tree and Zarck. Who's that with them?"

"Dunno, looks like a Kokiri…"

"Why would they have a kid like that with them? Damn forest kids are nothing but a nuisance!"

The three figures emerged from the fog, and they walked towards Link and Jeorth. The tallest one was Zarck, a Zora from the sea, his slim blue-white body still dripping with water, his gills flapping in the breeze. His pointy left ear was pierced at the top, and another piercing was where his eyebrow would be, if his race had them. He also had a tattoo on his razor sharp right arm-fin, a skeletal fish. He was wearing surf shorts with a red and orange pattern on them, and Converse All Star Hi-Tops on his feet. To his left stood a short plant-like creature, Treequin, a Deku. His orange glowing half-circle eyes were covered by blue tinted sunglasses, and his blonde Mohawk had a green tip. His short wooden body, which was not much longer than his head, was clad in a thin red long-sleeved t-shirt with "Make tea not war" written on it and a pair of dark blue denim cargo shorts. On his feet were a pair of army boots he had stolen off his father and decorated with such slogans as "The government is lying to you" and "The System Shit". He was about half the height of Zarck, which makes him around three and a half feet tall, the shortest of the group, Link being six foot two inches and Jeorth being about five one. They were joined by a young girl, a Kokiri. This race looks slightly Hylian, and each Kokiri stops developing after their tenth birthday. This particular Kokiri had long green hair tied back in a ponytail and was wearing a old-fashioned green tunic, trousers and boots.

"Alright guys." Said Link, grinning. "Good Nayru, how aren't you cold? It's bloody freezing out here!"

"Dude, I'm made of wood… I can't 'feel' anything except pain." Replied Treequin "And he lives in the sea, remember?" He motioned to Zarck.

"Yeah." Laughed Zarck "Compared to home this is boiling!"

Jeorth laughed "I suppose. Who's the kid?"

"What kid?" Queried Treequin, confused. Jeorth pointed at the Kokiri girl and Treequin and Zarck both whirled around.

"Woah, who're you?" Exclaimed Zarck

The girl looked at each friend in turn and said.

"Come, I must show you all something."


	2. The Revelations

Well. Here we are then. Finally got back around to writing something. Interesting way to spend New Years Eve. Here we are, R&R PLEEEZE

* * *

She led. They followed. It was not questioned why. She had some form of magnetic aura around her, drawing them in, urging them to do what she said, to go where she asked. They did not know if it was her small, child-like beauty, or her paradoxical adult persona, or a combination of the two, a combination that was confusing and enthralling in equal measure. Whatever it was, she managed to keep the group entranced long enough to reach her destination.

"We are here."

This simple sentence awoke the group, as it was not until now that they realised that they had been in an actual magic-induced trance. They found themselves in an emerald-green glade, but whereas it would usually be abundant with life, tonight it was silent, even the crickets were missing.

"I must apologize for our journey." The girl continued. "I did not enjoy having to use magic on you, but I could sense that you would not have followed me if I had not. Also, it was my order that you were not to witness the journey. It is not for mortal eyes to see."

"Huh?" Barked an enraged Jeorth "What are you then, some kind of witch?"

"Not a witch, no." Murmured the girl, her voice barely more than a whisper, but _so _strong. "But all will be revealed in due course. Now come, I must show you something."

"And if we don't want to go?" Growled Jeroth.

The girl giggled to herself, showing the personality that matched her body. "My, my, Jeorth, you _are_as feisty as him... Do you really think you have a choice? You may as well come willingly."

She looked at Jeorth. He gaze lingered on her face for a moment, then dropped. "All right." he grumbled, then proceeded to clip a sniggering Treequin over the back of his skull. Link shook his head, and followed the Kokiri child into the forest.

A few minutes later, they emerged into what at first appeared to just be a pile of old rocks. On closer inspection, however, it could be made out that they were in the remains of an ancient building.

"This..." Whispered the girl. "Is The Temple Of Time."

Link gasped, and dropped to one knee. As soon as he set foot over the threshold of the temple, a searing pain thumped through his skull. His head seemed to fill with images and sounds that he could not understand nor comprehend. The pictures became brighter, the sounds became louder. He dropped to all fours, and let out a deep grunt. The girl wheeled around, and yelped a high-pitched squeal of horror.

"Oh my Goddesses!" She cried, rushing to Link's side. "I am so sorry! I didn't think... I'm so _stupid!_"

"Help... me..." Grunted Link, his face twisted in agony "It... hurts..."

"What in Din's name have you done?!" Yelled Zarck, fear flashing across his usually placid face.

Link's back arched, and he let out a piercing scream.

"_HELP HIM, YOU FOOL!" _Roared Treequin at the young girl, whilst Jeorth stood rooted to the spot, staring at his helpless friend.

"_I CAN'T LIFT HIM MYSELF!" _Screamed the girl desperately "_WE NEED TO GET HIM OUTSIDE THE TEMPLE BOUNDARIES!"_

Treequin and Zarck both rushed to Link's aid, trying fruitlessly to move him, but Jeorth was frozen in fear.

"_JEORTH YOU BASTARD!" _Shouted Treequin "_HELP US!"_

This comment finally snapped Jeorth out of his daze, and he ran to lift Link.

"He's... so... heavy..." He wheezed. "Why... is... he... heav-EEH!"

With this last grunt, the four of them managed to lift Link long enough to carry him outside the derelict walls of the temple, where he instantly became absurdly lighter, the shift in weight causing the group to topple to the ground.

"What... was... that?!" Panted Link "All those images... those sounds! All those people... screaming... and... and... who was that ginger dude? He was one hell of a bastard..."

The girl sighed. "I guess it is time to tell you..."

"Tell us what?" Asked Treequin.

"Everything. Where to start..."

"How about your fucking name, you stupid child?" Snapped Treequin.

"Child?! You dare to call me a child?!" Yelled the girl, whirling around, her hair whipping through the air, and pinning Treequin to a tree. "I have lived a hundred of your lives and seen more than a mortal memory can even comprehend, let alone hold! My name is Saria, and I am the Sage of the Forest." She let Treequin go, and he slid into the roots of the tree, trembling in fear. "Link, the images and sounds you saw and heard in your head were the memories of the Hero of Time that were held in the Temple of Time. The red-headed man was Ganondorf, the evil king, and the screams you heard were the screams of the people he murdered." She stopped, and took a deep breath. "It was these memories that weighed you down inside the Temple, and your brain could not contain them. That is why you were in so much pain.

"They are stored there due to a rift that was caused at the end of the Hero of Time's quest. You see, because of Princess Zelda's actions after the Hero defeated Ganondorf, two different time lines were created. One where the Hero relived his childhood, and the second being where Princess Zelda stayed after sending Link _back_to his childhood. You currently reside in the former, where the Hero and Princess Zelda told the King of Hyrule of Ganondorf's plot, thus causing the Great War. The Sacred Realm is the space between the dimensions, or time lines, and it is here that Ganondorf was trapped after being defeated by the Hero.

"As the Temple of Time links both time lines, the memories you encountered were a combination of Ganondorf and the Hero's experiences, and general knowledge you would have had had you lived in that dimension. And this brings me to the reason I brought you here." Saria sighed again and closed her eyes. "You see... we sages... we are dying." The four boys gasped almost simultaneously. "It is not that odd. We are all very old. I myself, although I look no older than ten Hylian years, am in fact over seventeen hundred years old, and I am one of the youngest. But every one of our souls are linked, and Rauru has become ill. We cannot survive without him, so it is our time to go. But our last mission on this planet is to find the next generation of Sages. And I believe I have found three of them here today. Jeorth, it is true that you are a direct descendant of the ancient Goron King, Darunia, is it not?"

Jeorth looked at his feet, reluctant to look at the apparent young girl whom he had just discovered utmost respect for. "Uh... Yeah, I think. Me mam said before something about it..."

"Exactly. And Zarck, your bloodline traces back to the ancient Zora Royal Family, doesn't it?"

Zarck blushed, and Zora's blush green "Yeah, but it's not something I like to spread around, y'know?"

"Yes. Princess Ruto, the Water Sage, is indeed your ancestor. And Treequin, you rude little peanut, come here."

Treequin crept up to Saria and hung his head before her. "But... but I'm not a descendant of anyone important..." he squeaked.

"Oh, I think you'll find that you are." replied Saria with a grin. "You are, in fact, a direct relative of the Deku King. We sages made a pact with the Deku King not long after I became the Sage of the Forest. Seeing as we Kokiri cannot reproduce, we decided to pass the Sage duties onto the other main forest dweller, the Dekus."

"So this means..." mumbled Treequin, starting to get excited. "That we're gonna be Sages, yeah?"

"Correct."

"Oh. My. Fucking. GODDESSES! This is SO AWESOME! Totally fucking awesome! Oh, shit, sorry, I better start watching my manners, eh? This is gonna be great... I'm gonna be a say-yage, I'm gonna be a say-yage, I'm gonna be a..." He started to dance around the temple, getting more and more excited, but someone didn't share the optimism.

"So we don't have a choice in this?" Growled Zarck, leaning against a tree and staring daggers down at Saria.

"But why wouldn't you want to be a Sage?" Asked Saria, confused. "I admit, I was scared at first, but the honour is immeasurable! And we can't really change it, Sage blood is in your veins, and we don't really have time to wait for you to spawn..."

"Spawn huh?" Said Zarck "Nice choice of vocabulary. Okay, I'll do it, but I won't enjoy it..."

"Nice one dude!" Bellowed Treequin, bouncing into view. "This is gonna be fucking AWESOME! Oh, sorry Your Sage-ness..."

"Don't worry." Laughed Saria. "What about you, Jeorth?"

"Well, uh, it's me duty really ain't it? I gotta do it..." Jeorth murmured in reply.

It was at this point that everyone realised Link sitting alone on a tree stump, his head down.

"Hey dude!" Yelled Treequin. "Cheer up, be fucking merry, we're Sages!"

"Yeah" Link replied bitterly "_You're_all Sages. What am I? Nothing. I can't even stand in the bloody ruin without my head nearly being blown off! Why in Farore's name is that?"

"I'll tell you why." Said Saria, suddenly serious again. "It is because you, Link, are a blood descendant of the Hero of Time, and due to the title being passed down through generation, you are in fact the Lord of Time XVII, or the seventeenth Hero of Time!"

* * *

Cheese? Yes. Do I care? Not in the slightest. Oh, and if Saria's monologue confused you, I'm sorry. Watch this, it may help a hyperlink, don't know how . 


End file.
